The Boy who knew too much!
by lmq91le
Summary: A nightmare, a big tragedy and many mysteries await Spud and Trixie when they try to find answers. But someone or something tries to prevent it. The danger is comming...
1. A nightmare on Canal Street

_**Chapter 1: The Nightmare.**_

For Jake Long it was a wounderful feeling to know that he was sucessful. Full of honor he watched how the thief was escorted away and Jake could hand the witch her bracelet back.

The witch, a young woman of 28, was so grateful that she hugged him when he transformed back. She kissed him on both cheeks and cried happily. They where standing under the Manhattan-Bridge, between some old abadoned buildings.

„Thank you... thank you thank you, Thank you!" she said ever and ever again. „This bracelet has many magical-powers, I got it from my grandmother... oh thank you!"

The witch could not stop her happiness. The thief, a big old ogre was escorted threw a portal in one of the bridge-pillars away. On the other side was the magical-world. The witch left Jake and followed the others threw the portal before it closed and left Jake alone in the darkness of this October evening.

„Well, that was a sucess, right?" he asked his friends when he turned to them and froze in shock when he saw how his friends looked on him.

Trixie Carter and Arthur 'Spud' Spudinski where looking angrilly on Jake. Both where totally wet, thier faces where white, thier clouthes wet from the 40° F cold water in the river. Both where wrapped in blankets, the witch let appear after she saw them. But everyone who was later arriving and saw them was really 'amused'. Both were not very happy about thier little, accident. When they helped to case the thief both where smashed into the cold and dirty water of the East River.

„Oh... I'm soooo sooorrryy!" Jake said but could feel thier madness.

„Jake..." Trixie began. „This... was one of the most embarrassing moments in my life! Did you saw how they laughed about us!"

„And... the water is cold!" Spud continued.

„I know,... but remember! The witch got her property back. The thief is arrested. And you... you..." Jake began but could not finish because he had no clue what to say now...

The rest of the evening they spend with many silence in the electronic-shop of Lao Shi who was preparing a sighn for the front window. „Closed till November!" Jake had to be happy, but he wasn't. Tomorrow was the day he would fly with with his parents to Portugal for a week. The trip was a present by the dragon's concil for the great job on Victoria Peak some months ago. First they offered a magical way to travel, but Jake's father prefered a human way to travel. That would not afraid him so much! He said once.

„Jake, did you prepared for the flight?" his grandfather asked because the silence in the shop even disturbed him. „To be prepared for everthing is really important for..." he began to say but he saw that Jake didn't listend. „Okay... so not!" the old dragon said and left the room leaving Jake and his friends alone.

The three teenagers where still silent. Jake had this strange feeling to say something. „It's all okay!"

Trixie and Spud, who where wrapped in towels now seemed to agree. Trixie shaked her head and turned to Jake.

„I don't even know why I was so mad! I mean it was our fault." Trixie said frustrated.

„As sidekicks we are no-accounts!" Spud said. „If we weren't fell into the water, you had catched him much earlier."

Jake looked on his friends and understood everything. The thief really almost escaped. It was a very very big luck that Jake could finally catch him. Now it was time to motivate them. But they had no clue that that would give a horrible result. In the other room Fu Dog was listen everything they say when he hid behind the wall. Lao Shi was first mad when he saw it. But was also interrested how it will end... so both eavesdrop on.

„Come on..." Jake said with a smile on his face. „...everyone makes sometimes a mistakes. I mean I already accept yours!"

After this sentence, Trixie an Spud looked in shock on Jake. They couldn't believe that. Behind the wall Lao Shi and Fu Dog where shocked too. But the most shocked was Jake who hold his hands over his mouth.

„WHAT?!" both asked angrilly.

„Oh... no no no... I didn't meaned that!"

„So what did you meaned?" Spud asked mad.

„I... I..." Jake tried to say something but before he could both stood up and walked to the door. „WAIT!"

Trixie and Spud stopped and turned.

„Shall I fly you home?" Jake asked friendly. That was the only thing he could say.

„No thank you! Maybe we make a mistake... and land in the wrong neighbourhood!" Trixie said and left the shop followed by Spud and smashed the door close.

„AW MAAAAAANNNN!" Jake moaned when he realised what he just did.

One hour later...

Spud was standing under the hot shower and thinked about that what happend in the shop.

„We were too harsh with him! I know he didn't meaned it so." he said to himself when he stepped out of the bathtube and prepared for the night.

His parents where shocked when the wet Spud entered the house. But it rained outside, so they where not thinking about it so long. They sat in front of the TV and were watching a comedy movie. But Spud was not in the mood to stay awake. It was just half past 8, but Spud layed into his bed and stared on the celling for hours.

Trixie did the same. She felt also not good... 'Okay, Jake exaggarated a little bit, but that can happen, I mean... he is Jake!' she said in her mind. For her the whole situation was also very unpleasant.

Both had the same mind... tomorrow, before he flys away... they would apologize. When both fell asleep they remembered, that they didn't knew his flight time...

When Spud opened his eyes later he was shocked in the moment. That was not his celling. And he was not laying in his bed... he layed... on the floor of a plane cabin. Left and right of him people, sitting in seats, talking, drinking, reading books and newspapers. Spud stood up and realised that all was in time-elapse. Nobody realized him, allthough he was wearing a pajamas. He walked but, he moved so slowly...

Sometimes he saw everything colored,... than in black and white. Than he saw Jake and his family. Jake sat on a aisle-seat next to his sister, who sat on the window-seat. On the other side of the aisle his father said next to his mother and his grandfather. On the wall some rows behind them he saw the logo of the airline. A woman with blonde hair and a colourful dress, sitting behind Jake, stood up. A male flight attendent was walking up the other aisle. Spud didn't know why... but he looked on the flight attendent like he was important.

Everything was moving so slowly, that Spud was horrified much more when the flight attendent began to fly threw the cabin screaming. All other passengers, start to scream, too and widened thier eyes in fear when something pressed them into thier seats. The flight attendent smashed with his head against the wall. The woman in the dress was ripped from he feet and smashed with her body against the other wall.

This slow motion screaming sound like the pure horror for Spud. When he turned to see Jake he could just see him and all others slowly disappear like ghosts. The lights became darker and the cabin empty. Than a hooded person appeared in front of him.

„I knew it... you are one!" the hooded person said.

Spud, who still only could move in time-elapse speed tried to run away. But the hooded one moved with normal speed.

„DON'T EVEN TRY TO..." the hooded person began and lift his hand to hit him but Spud woke up... and screamed in horror.

Spud sat upright in his bed and looked around. It was just 4:24am. It was very cold in his room and he was wet again... by sweat. Spud hold his head and switched on the light. What for a nightmare? Was he so mad on Jake? The rest of the night, Spud spend awake, staring on his celling...

_**End of Chapter 1**_

This is the beginning. I hope you will like the story. It's my first story mainly focusing Trixie and Spud. **Please review.**


	2. Mayday!

_**Chapter 2: Mayday**_

Jake Long had an almost sleepless night.

"They'll calm down soon!" his father had said once he'd told his parents what happened that evening.

Now, 9 hours later he 'woke up' and held his head in his hand. It was 5 am. In one hour they would be leaving. It was too early in the morning to call Trixie or Spud and Jake knew that contacting them would never work.

Spud left the house at exactly 6am. It was still dark outside but he had already called Trixie to arrange a meeting in front of Jake's house. When he met her, near to Jake's house, they talked about that what Jake said.

"I'm pretty sure Jake didn't mean that." Spud said.

"Yeah, you're right." Trixie answered. "We were wet, frozen and tired so we overreacted."

"Do you know what time the flight departs?" Spud asked.

"No... I don't even know which airline it's leaving from" Trixie said. "I could ask my mother… but she's landing in two and a half hours at JFK"

"Oh, where'd she go this time?"

"Heathrow, London." Trixie answered, but her mother could only help her if Jake and his family were flying with InterFly Airways, so it was a gamble anyway.

Jonathan Long handed his wife, Susan, the five plane Tickets. They were due to travel via InterFly Airways to Lisbon. Jonathan was really excited for his first trip to Europe. "Jakeroo, Haleyooo... come on. The plane is not waiting!"

With a wide smile on her face, Haley walked down the stairs. "Jake is already outside."

This surprised her parents but they could see their son through the window. Susan left the house and sat down next to Jake, who looked around sadly. "Jake, you okay, it's very cold out here."

"I'm waiting for Trixie and Spud so they can apologize." he answered.

"Why are you so sure that they'll come?" his mother asked.

"I know them." he replied simply. "When I make mistakes... they always come back. I guess I'm just a bad friend."

"No! Of course that's not true!" Susan said and wrapped Jake up in a cuddle. Just seconds later, the van of the Airport-Shuttle-Service stopped in front of them. "The car's arrived!"

At last Spud and Trixie had made it to Jake's street only to see Jake and his family drive away in the shuttle.

"Nuts!" Trixie said. "What now?"

"TAXI!" Spud shouted as a taxi passed them like he had never lifted his hand. "Idiot."

"Now how are we going to get to the airport?" Trixie asked.

Meanwhile Jake was looking at the display on his mobile. Spud and Trixie's numbers were on the screen. His finger was lying on the green call button immediately he pressed it to call Trixie. She didn't pick up and it went through to Mailbox. Spud was the same! That disappointed him much more.

They hadn't realized that they both had left their mobiles at home. Jake could already see the terminals of the John-F.-Kennedy Airport when Trixie and Spud finally got into a taxi.

"Hey, I remember you..." the driver said with a strong accent. "I got 600 Dollars from you for one ride and a 6 Dollar tip!"

Trixie and Spud remembered. It was the same man. "Great... JFK... please!"

"Thanks to you, my wife has a new ring on her finger... this ride is free!" the driver said.

"Thank you!" Trixie said. "That's one less problem."

At the airport, Check-In and the security check went very fast. Fu Dog was in an animal-box on the way to the cargo area, which he didn't liked, and the rest of the family were standing near the gate and watched the plane.

"Isn't that the airline Trixie's mom works for?" Haley asked.

"Hmmm..." Jake murmured a reply.

"But it's not the same type?" she asked further and once again Jake made just a 'Hmmm' noise.

The plane was a Boeing 767-300 with the white, yellow and red colours of InterFly Airways. In red letters 'InterFly' stood over the windows while the tail had the big yellow letters 'IF' written on it. Two men in pilot-uniforms walked around the plane and made the last checks. It began to rain outside and dark clouds covered the sky. It was 8:30am, but still dark outside.

The pilots finished their round and the inside the gate was opened. Passengers walked through the long 'Finger' to the airplane. Jake followed his family wordlessly through the tunnel next to him his grandfather.

"Jake... I know you're sad. But I promise you... I'm pretty sure that your friends have already forgotten what happened." the old man said to Jake when they arrived at the door.

"I even couldn't apologize!" Jake said when the flight-attendant next to him greeted them.

"29G, on the other aisle, enjoy your flight!" she said.

Jake, smiled back to her. 'You're lucky, when you do something wrong you can just fly away. Okay, I can do that, too… but you have to. And I just can do!' he said in his mind.

Jake walked down the cabin, between tourists, business-people, and random people before he reached his row. His parents and his grandfather had the seats in the middle of the cabin while Jake and Haley sat in a two seat row at the window. Haley was already sitting in seat 29G which was by the window.

Jake didn't think about. He simply took the blanket, the pillow and the headphones, which lay on every seat, and sat down on seat F... on the aisle. Haley wondered why Jake hadn't started a fight for her window seat, like he normally did. She realised that he had to be really depressed. The cabin smelled like plastics and each seat had a personal screen. Haley pulled out the 'InterMag', the airline magazine, out of the bag in front of her and started to read it.

Meanwhile, Trixie and Spud jumped out of the taxi and ran into the terminal. On the big information monitors they saw the flight to Lisbon, in big letters 'Boarding completed' stood behind them.

"Too late." Spud said, shaking his head.

Depressed, they walked up some stairs and over to the other side of the building where they could see the airfield. The only thing they could see was the 767 slowly driving away. Trixie began to wave, hoping that Jake could see it... he didn't.

"Goodbye!" They both said, knowing that Jake couldn't see or hear them.

"Well... as we're here... we can welcome my mother when she returns." Trixie said and sat down on a bench to stare at the Arrivals screen in front of her.

Jake didn't notice the security-video, the take-off, or the turbulences after. They had been in the air for almost an hour now. He was woken up from his little world when Haley asked him something.

"Can you let me through?" Haley asked again, as a woman in a colourful dress behind him stood up.

"Hmmm... What?"

"I asked you to let me through... so I can go to the toilet before they serve the drinks." Haley said.

Before Jake could say something a loud bang scared everyone.

In the cockpit, the pilots were surprised by the loud explosion and the ringing alert. The first-officer realised that the plane began to make a turn to the left and steered right. Than he saw the fire-alert in the left engine was blinking.

"Fire in engine 1!" the pilot called "MAYDAY...MAYDAY... IF351...Flight level 330, Fire in the engine, I repeat fire in the engine!" no answer. It was like the radio was dead. The pilot began to get worried. His colleague pressed the button for the fire-extinguisher, but that had no effect. The pilot screamed into the microphone again. "MAYDAY... IF351..."

The plane was more falling than sinking at this point. A flight attendant and the woman in the colourful dress were smashed through the cabin. People where pressed into their seats and through the windows on the other side, Jake could see flames. His parents screamed while his grandfather stared speechlessly into the air. The pilots, meanwhile, had successfully gained control of the dropping plane. The plane made aturn and was flying west, but they were still over the ocean. The coast of Maine was not too far away.

"Maybe we should try to contact Bangor! The runway is long enough there!" the first officer said and pulled out some flight maps. The plane was over the Englishman Bay now, 65 miles east of Bangor.

Carefully the pilot steered the damaged and burning airliner through the air. Then there was a loud bang... the engine had exploded again...

Meanwhile, a young man was with some friends on a trip in a little boat on Patton Cove near Roque Island. He was filming their trip with his camcorder. One of his friends just handed him a drink when they heard a loud bang in the sky.

"What was that?" one of them asked.

"Hey look there!"

It looked like a burning barrel was falling from the sky. Just seconds later a big airliner appeared, falling upside down and almost vertically to the ground. In shock the man pointed with his camcorder to the jet. The left wing was on fire and the engine was racing down somewhere else. In fear the four men saw how the 150 ton plane hit a glade on the hill of Roque Island... leaving just a gigantic fireball... fuelled by thousands of litres of fuel...

_In the air-traffic control centre..._

The man at the screen was confused when he saw the IF351 disappear.

"IF351... please answer!" the controller said but he got no answer. He tried again, with no response. He then decided to call another plane. "Oceanic 4459... Do you have any contact with InterFly 351?"

"Halifax Centre... Oceanic 4459... we could see an explosion not far away. And we can see smoke rising from an Island." the pilot of the Oceanic jet said.

"Oh my gosh!" was all the controller could say.

400 miles away... Trixie and Spud walked through the halls of the airport, thinking about themselves, their friendship with Jake, and many other things. While they stared at an advert for a big Russian airline Spud began to talk.

"You know... yesterday night I..." Spud began.

"What?"

"Hmm... nothing." he said and they continued to watch various adverts of airlines.

Trixie looked outside again and saw an InterFly Boeing 747-400 arrive and park at a gate.

"That has to be mum!" Trixie said.

She often picked up her mother from the airport so she knew how it worked here. She knew where her mother would leave the plane; she knew how much time would pass and where she would arrive. Together, with Spud, she walked through the masses of people to the arrival area. When they arrived, she checked her watch.

"5 minutes, 10 maybe." she said simply. But it took longer. All passengers where already out... through the windows they could see that the plane was already prepared for the next flight, but where was her mother? Finally Trixie saw some InterFly flight attendants in their dark-red uniforms leaving the safety-area. All were talking and looked like they had cried.

"What's going on?" A confused Spud asked as he looked at the eight women.

Then Trixie could see her mother, who looked sad and shocked. She talked with her colleagues like she was afraid of something. Then she saw Trixie standing there and waving. In surprise Mrs Carter pulled out a tissue, dried her face and walked over to her daughter.

"Trixie... what a surprise!" she said and hugged her daughter. "What are you doing here?"

"Mum I... have you been crying?" Trixie asked.

"Erm... yes. I just got the message that another one of our airline's planes has crashed. It looks like nobody survived."

"Oh my gosh!" Trixie said and hugged her mother. "I'm so sorry... wait... WHICH PLANE?"

"Trixie? What happened?" her mother asked, scared, when Trixie and Spud watched the information-screen with the departures written on.

Another plane to Lisbon was boarding right now. Another one would depart in the evening.

"Trixie... is someone you know flying somewhere today?"

Trixie agreed in fear: "Jake... and his family! I don't know... which flight or which airline... they're going to Lisbon."

Her mother's face went pale and she almost got a heart-attack when she heard that. "Trixie... Trixie... the plane... that crashed... it was on the way to Lisbon!"

"...No..." Trixie said in shock. "NO! NO... the other flight! HE MUST BE ON ANOTHER PLANE!" she shouted. Her mother hugged her again.

"Trixie! Trixie calm down!" her mother said and saw Spud for the first time. Spud sat down on a bench in shock and staring at the celling. He was shaking his head.

"Wait! Calm down! I'll just ask... they'll tell me! Just wait!" Trixie's mom said as she ran to an information desk.

Trixie and Spud followed her as if they were in a trance. They saw her mother entering the little room behind the desk and using the phone to call the company. They had just arrived when her mother left the little room and looked at them with horror.

"I'm… I'm…so sorry!" was the only thing she could say now.

Trixie slowly sank to the ground and fell on her knees, tears running out of her eyes. Spud felt like he was going to become senseless. In shock he looked up, seeing that the light directly over him wasn't working. Seeing, for a short moment, the shadow of the person who had attacked him in his nightmare... before he had let out an excruciating scream.

The people in the terminal looked in shock at the two teenagers, when at the same time, a fire-fighter found the half burned passport of Jake's sister.

_**End of Chapter 2**_

**It happened. Please review. I promise that the end of the story will surprise everyone.**

**Just for information: All airlines used in this story are fictional. Similarities to real existing companies or to living people are totally random. The plane used in this story does exist but is not to be spotted. InterFly came from the German computer game '**_**Emergency2**_**'.**


	3. The court!

_**Chapter 3**_

Trixie's mom held her and Spud the whole time they were in the airport. And the whole time they drove home in a taxi, her mom was silent and comforting. Both of them didn't want to believe it. But it was true. As they drove over the freeway back to the city, Oceanic Airlines flight 4459, that saw the explosion flew over them, landed safely in JFK. After the pilots parked the Boeing 757 on its gate the men talked about what they had seen.

"You know... I have this strange feeling." the first-officer said.

"After seeing this anyone would be feel strange!" the captain answered.

"No I mean... This is different." his colleague responded but had no clue what else to say. When the captain left the cockpit, the first-officer grabbed his mobile to call his wife as she had made him promise to before he left. "Hi honey... yes we just land! And... what... oh my gosh... are they sure?"

The first officer started to sweat. He turned to the cockpit-door and saw that nobody was listening. His wife meanwhile told him what she just heard... on the magical-world-news!

The taxi meanwhile stopped in front of Spud's house. Wordlessly, Spud opened the door and gave Trixie one last glance, who cried had the whole ride.

"See you later!" Spud said quickly and Trixie agreed wordless.

When Spud left the taxi he saw his parents waiting for him. Trixie's mom called them shortly after they were sure that Jake had been on the plane. Both looked worried but then relieved when they saw their son walking up the stairs in front of the entrance.

"Oh... Arthur!" his mother said and hugged him. "I feel so sorry for you!"

Spud didn't answer.

"Arthur..." his father began. "Come in... you need to eat or to drink something."

Slowly Spud walked to the entrance. But once he reached the door, he finally broke out in tears and collapsed.

Trixie's way home was filled with silence. The taxi stopped in front of their house and Trixie, who couldn't hold her tears, left the car to slowly enter her house. Everything was still very strange for her, like it was not true, like it was a nightmare, like she would awake soon. She opened the door while her mother was still paying the taxi and walked inside where she could hear the loud voice from a TV...

"...the fire-brigade and all other helpers have found no survivors. The Boeing 767 with 207 people aboard, that had enough fuel..."

For a short moment Trixie held her ears. She didn't want to hear it. But then she wanted to. Slowly she entered the living-room where her grandmother watched the news. For the first time, Trixie could see the horrible pictures from the crash site...

"...there's nothing left from the jet. The plane nearly 'vaporized' into millions of small pieces. An eye-witness on a boat near the island was able to make a video of the crash..."

In horror Trixie saw the burning leftovers of the airliner. Small debris pieces and ash covered the black-burned ground. In that moment her mother entered the room and turned off the TV.

The hours passed, and Trixie didn't forget the pictures she'd seen on the news. After her mother turned off the TV, Trixie walked upstairs to her room where she lay on her bed and stared on the celling, it was already dark outside. Then her mother knocked on the door and came in with a bowl of soup.

"Trixie, you have to eat something!" her mother said but she didn't answer.

Mrs Carter placed the bowl and a spoon on the desk and sat down on the bed next to her daughter.

"Trixie."

"Why?" Trixie finally said. "What happened? How this could happen?"

"I don't know." her mother answered. "But I promise you... I will do my best to find out. It was the airline that I work for... I want to help!"

Spud meanwhile, also just lay on his bed and thought about that what happened today, yesterday and in the last year. Jake survived the Huntsclan, various attacks of magical-creatures, but... but now... A plane-crash! Then he thought about his nightmare from last night...

"No! That's too stupid!" he said. "You can't see the future!"

Spud looked on his alert-clock. It was 8pm now. His parents knew that he wanted to be alone. But then Spud had this strange feeling again. It was like he was falling, the room became black and white again. Spud got horrible headache. Than he heard a voice, a well-known voice- Jake's.

"...Hello Spud..." Jake's voice said. It was unclear, his whole view became static. Then Spud realized that he was holding his mobile in his hands...we just land here in Lisb... tried to call... apologize... yesterday...call me when you hear this..."

Spud felt that he fell much faster. On the display he could see that it was the mailbox. Spud wanted to press the button to repeat the message but he had no control of himself. His body felt like he was being pulled from two sides. The mobile disappeared in a puff of smoke and Spud fell out of his bed. Everything was normal again. But Spud felt sick now. He stood up and saw that his mobile was there where he had left it... on his desk. Immediately Spud felt that something was wrong and ran into the bathroom to puke...

In the living-room, his parents were watching the news about the crash. Both were horrified too when they saw the disgusting pictures. Also some pictures of the video where shown.

"Then the video shows that the plane lost an engine in flight and that the pilots lost the control of the jet. The 207 people aboard died." the reporter told them.

"Oh my gosh... I can't imagine how Arthur fells right now!" his mother said.

"Yes... I wish I could do something." his father said before they heard their son running into the bathroom and puke. "Arthur? Are you okay?"

Spud felt like the whole room was moving and circling when he puked into the toilet. In that moment he realised that he had to eat something, because there was almost nothing coming out. When he was ready he could hear his father knocking on the door.

"Arthur? What happened?" his father asked.

"I'm fine!" Spud lied when he walked over to the sink and poured cold water on his face and over his head. When he was sure that his father had left he took a headache pill from the shelf and went back to his room.

Trixie meanwhile ate the soup and looked out of her window. In the sky she saw the lights of an cruising airliner.

"What happened?" she asked herself before she hear something from her door. "Mom... is that you?"

Trixie stood up and walked carefully to her door. In the darkness it was creepy. But now she felt that someone was here.

"Who is there?" she asked.

The next thing she remembered was that someone's hand over her mouth...

Spud finally fell asleep. He took a sleeping pill to sleep and so that he didn't think about what just happened in the bathroom. He even didn't realize that someone entered his room...

The next thing they both knew they woke up in a big court-like room. They screamed when they realized that they sat in chairs in a big hall, with colourful windows and torches on the walls. Than they saw that they sat in front of the dragon's council, all wearing black. Around them, dozens of people sat in the audience. Slowly the two teenagers realized that they were on the Isle of Draco for the first time in their life. In the audience the people talked wildly in several languages.

"QUIET!" Councillor Kulde shouted and hit his hammer on the table. "This meeting is about..."

Both teenagers didn't listen. They just stared on each other. Both wore their pyjamas and where handcuffed.

"...of Jake Long!" Kulde finished. Trixie and Spud didn't remember the short speech but they were sure that it was about them too. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes," Trixie said. "Because the American Dragon is dead. Killed by the airline that my mother works for. And you have arrested us because we are two humans who know about your world."

"And you see a danger in us." Spud finished.

"Exactly." councillor Omnia said.

The next was a ten minutes long speech by councillor Andam, why no human should know about magical-creatures. But the both teenagers didn't listen to him. They remembered that the only reason that they still knew about the magical-world was Jake. And he was no more!

"...and so far!" Andam finished and councillor Kukulkan began to talk.

"My fellow dragons..." she said and stood up. Over her a large holographic picture appeared. "...we all know that the American Dragon and his family boarded the jet on John-F.-Kennedy Airport in New York. After one hour of flying, the left engine exploded..." everything she said happened with the animated plane on the screen. "...the engine ripped off, damaged the wing and smashed against the tail and damaging it very hard... from that moment, the plane was lost. The jet crashed on Rouque Island, a small island near the coast of Maine. 207 people are dead. The most of them humans."

"Thank you councillor," Kulde said and turned to Trixie and Spud. "And now to you two... we tolerated the wish of the American Dragon to share his secret with you. But we can't accept it longer."

"Are you going to replace Jake?" Spud asked.

„We have to! I know it's a pity..." Omnia began but Trixie cut her off.

"A pity? A PITY" she screamed so loud that the microphone in front of her made squeaking noise. "JAKE LONG RISKED HIS LIFE SO MANY TIMES. HE DEFEATED THE HUNTSCLAN, THE DARK DRAGON; HE SAVED YOUR LIFES MORE THAN ONCE. AND THE ONLY THING YOU CAN SAY IS THAT'S A PITY!"

Trixie had sore throat after her explosion. Most people in the audience were holding their ears. But they were impressed. Nobody ever was screaming at the council. Nobody was ever brave enough. And now a teenage human girl had.

"Are you ready?" the shocked Kulde asked.

Trixie agreed and sat down. In that moment the big doors opened and Sun Park stepped in carefully. She was dressed completely in black and her eyes were full of tears. It was very quiet when she walked slowly walked through the hall and sat down on the table next to Trixie and Spud. Next to her, they looked like clowns in their pyjamas.

"Master Park... it's nice that you finally arrived." Kulde asked.

Sun looked ashamed. "I first thought that they were in another plane. I just found out when I got your call." she said in tears.

"Now we have a witness... who can confirm that it was an accident." Omnia said.

After she finished another door opened and a man in a pilot's uniform entered the room, escorted by a guard and looking tired and shocked. Trixie knew the uniform. It was from Oceanic Airlines. The man was placed on a chair right in front of the council. The man in the uniform looked sad and worried.

"Henry Rogers?"

"Yes." he answered dryly.

"You are working as a first-officer for Oceanic Airlines and you were two miles away. You saw the crash?"

The man agreed.

"Tell us everything you know!" Omnia said.

"Well... we had a charter from Kangerlussaq, that's in Greenland! And we were near the coast of Maine. We got order from the centre to turn to pass the InterFly 351. We had eye-contact. The 767 was flying normal and then... it went very fast..."

"Was there any trace that it was an attack on the plane." Kulde asked.

"No."

"Was a beam or any other trace of magic involved?"

"No."

"Okay, that's enough! You can go." Kulde said and the man left the scene. "And now to you."

"You can't do it!" Spud said. "You can't delete our memory. You can't destroy..."

"WHAT? You have nothing to do with our world!" Kukulkan said angrily.

"We have more to do than you believe!" Trixie was mad.

Trixie knew that the only way to prevent their memory from being deleted was to find a way to make them important for the council. Spud knew the same.

"We are the only ones who know where the old man has all his potions, documents, files and other stuff. We are full members of team dragon." Spud said. "When you delete our memory about Jake... you will need months to arrange everything. And everyone in this room will agree that you have to give us at least a few days. We lost our best friend! And we need time to arrange everything!"

The councillors, the audience and even the stenographer looked at the two teenagers. Kulde felt his heart rate increased. The council felt that they had no chance.

"That was a very impressive speech. We normally don't accept any exceptions but we have to say that we agree with your statement." Kulde said.

Trixie and Spud where relieved. Sun smiled for the first time since she came in. She was glad too.

"Ten days!" Kulde said. "And not any minute later! Can we rely on that?"

The both teenagers agreed, so Kulde smashed with the hammer on the table and Trixie and Spud disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Both appeared with strong headaches in their bedrooms...

_**End of Chapter 3**_

_**Please review.**_


	4. Help us!

_**Chapter 4: Intruders**_

Did it really happen? Was that true? Ten days! When Spud was laying in his bed he didn't knew was it a dream or truth. He was staring threw the darkness to the lamp on his ceiling and was thinking.

"...207 people... 207! Was that destiny or maybe not." Spud thaught.

For the first time after the crash, Spud really thinked about it. They would had to accept it. Although it would be really painful. Especially when thier memorys will be ereased. Spud closed his eyes and due to the sleeping-pill he took he fell asleep imediately again...

When his mother knocked on the door he woke up. She carefully put her head in and looked.

"Good morning Arthur! How are you today?" she asked.

When she saw her son she was shocked. His hairs where fatty and wild. He had bags under his eyes and looked ill. After that night and his court he felt really sick.

"I... I... mom can you drop me somewhere?"

Only a hour later,... Spud left his mothers car and stood with Trixie in front of the shop. His mother drove away and both teenagers walked to the entrace.

"I can't believe that we have to do this?" Trixie said and shacked her head.

"We have to!" Spud said and placed some empty moving boxes next to the door. "When we do a good job, the concil give us a chance to... wait... the door is unlocked!"

In shock both opened the door, behind the door was a glass test tube. Both knew that the silver liquid inside was the protection spell of the shop. But the liquid became black dust. The test tube was dirty.

"What happend with the spell? The old man did... oh..." both remembered, when the old man died the spell died too. „Hmmm... we have to look that we safe everything magical before they come to close the shop."

Spud agreed. "We have to call Rose, too! I'm pretty sure that she does not know it right now! And Jake's other relatives. In Florida you know!"

"Yeah..." Trixie said sadly when she took a old radio from a shelv and looked on it. "When I was here for the first time I asked the old man how old this radio is."

"And what did he answered?" Spud asked.

"He said that he even didn't knew it when he opened the shop because it was already here when he moved in." she said and had to laugh.

Trixie placed the radio back in the shelv. Spud looked around and saw the dragon-costume, they got from Rotwood that day they found out Jake's secret and they weared when they fight against the mountain-goblins. The costume laiyed behind the desk on the ground.

"I thaught it was lost after the fight with the goblins. I didn't knew that the old man found it again." Spud said.

The both teenagers looked on the costume. Trixie began to cry. She stood up and looked for a tissue. When she didn't found one in the front room she opened the curtain to the back room and was horrified when she saw the mess there.

"SPUD!" she screamed and Spud came to see the mess too.

All drawlers where open. Papers and books couvered the cround. Small empty bottles for indigrients laid everywhere.

But than the both teenagers had to scream when they saw the blood on the slashed couch...

In the Carters house meanwhile, her mother was talking with Colonel Carter, her husband and Trixie's father, by phone during she watched the Internet for the latest news of the crash.

"Awww... Hank. I see this pictures and I can only hope that Trixie will never see it." she said when she saw pictures of small burned pieces of metal. The plane left a gigantic crater in the ground. The debris couvered the whole island.

"I saw the pictures too. I'm so sorry for Trixie. Was it really the engine?" Hank Carter asked. "I mean this video this guys made proves that!"

"Yes, but there can be so many reasons. Hank, a 767 does not loose an engine without a reason. The company, the authorities... everyone will just focus now on that engine. But that's somewhere on the bottom of the ocean."

Back in the shop...

The both teenagers stopped screaming and calmed down. The couch had holes like from a knife. In the middle was a pool of blood.

„W... Wha... happend here?" Trixie stammered.

Spud walked closer to the couch only to stop when he felt a terrible stinch in his head. When Spud opened his eyes he saw a person sitting on the couch holding a knife. Spud fighted with the person. Everything became black and white again. What followed was the horrible scream of the intruder when Spud was able to rid off the knife of her hands and smashing it into the chest. In that moment he saw that the intruder was female. He heared horrified screaming. Once again he had no control about himself and turned to see a second woman running on him with a much bigger knife...

Spud woke up from his daydream when Trixie touched his shoulder and turned him around. She had a shocked impression on her face and was afraid.

„Spud... what was that?"

„What?" he asked shocked.

„Your eyes... you looked on the couch and you had this strange... shining in your eyes. Than you shacked and you where so maniaclly."

Spud realised that he was laying on the ground. In shock Trixie poured a bottle of water over him. And here he was. Spud looked on the couch again, the blood was still there.

"I have to go out of here!" he said and ran out of the building.

Trixie followed him and ran after Spud who stopped on the next crossroad. It began to rain. Loud thunder halled threw the air. Trixie arrived and hold her hands on Spud's head.

"Hey,... Spudinski... what's going on?" she asked slowly and tried to smile.

Spud breathed fast. He sweat and he felt like he has to puke again. The rain became harder. The people on the street opened thier umbrellas and passed them like nothing happend. Spud leaned down on a street-latern and breathed much harder.

„T... Trixie... I... I... I... think, I killed someone!" Spud said and Trixie was horrified again.

She was so shocked that she could only shake her head. "No... No... you're not able to..."

"TRIXIE BE QUIET!" Spud shouted maniaclly on her. Once again a loud thunder was hearable. The first people stopped. But than they walked away again. „Trix... whaaaa... In the night before the plane crashed... I had a dream... but it was a vision... I had a vision how the plane crashed. I knew it before it happend... IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Trixie was shocked and didn't belive it. „NO... NO... NO.." she said and hugged him but he continued.

„And since the crash... these visions occur ever and ever again. Like... like... all this had never should happen. Like all this is not the truth... like everything had should went different." Spud looked on Trixie and hold her on her shoulders. "Right in the shop... I saw it... I killed a woman!"

When Spud said this a flash couvered the sky. Trixie put her arm around Spud and escorted the horrified and flustered Spud back to the shop. She locked the doors normally and escorted Spud home. Was that a shock? A trauma? Trixie felt not good. But one thing she knew: Spud is not able to kill someone! When he should do it? They spend almost the whole day yesterday. And before yesterday there was the old man in the shop.

Spud didn't talked the rest of the day. After Trixie left him to go back to the shop to call the concil and some other people because the mess the intruders made. She didn't believe it. Spud told her about his visions but it was impossible. When Trixie tidied up she found a bunch of papers in a hidden drawler...

Carefully, she looked on the various papers. All from the magical world. She was not surprised that they where hid. But than was something that surprised her, a letter to Lao Shi... written years ago.

„June 21, 1999 Dear Mr Luong, we thank you for your order for investigating the... what..." Trixie said loud and thinked about Spud's speech again. Than she had to cry again and threw the letter crumbled on the ground. She was horrified and looked on the couch again. "AWWWW... Spudinski!"

It became evening when Spud took a second sleeping pill with some water and layed down in his bed. Was it true? Is he really a killer? And who was that person? When he had his vision he felt that his 'victim' was a woman. And what for a woman! But why that all? Why? WHY? Was that what happend in the shop a memory, a vision or that what happend from the point of view of the real killer. Or was that him?

Finally the sleeping-pill worked and Spud fell asleep...

The next thing he knew when he opened his eyes was that Jake's father stood in front of him.

"Do you think you have a reason to be sad?" Jonathan asked. His clouthes where damaged and his face was totally pale. Than he pointed with his finger on Spud. "I knew my familys secret for only 3 months and now I can't even enjoy it!"

In shock Spud turned his head away to look to the right to his wall, but there was the shop of Lao Shi now... two man in business-suits left it and talked to him.

"If you where smart, you have told the old man that closing this 'money-eater' had been better than running it further." the two man said in a chorus and all electronic-devices in the shop began to fly out and load itself into garbage-containers. The bloody couch was carried out by moaning ogres. Purple fog couvered the shop when Spud and his bed where flying around the building. Than Jake appeared... as big as a giant he was looking down on Spud. Spud's blanket was ripped away and something pressed him into his matress.

"We wanted to apologize... but we missed you!" Spud said before Jake disappeared in a puff of smoke and a black wearing widow appeared. Spud could see that it was Rose.

"I didn't killed him!" she begged.

"But you tried to very often!" a angry voice said to her.

"I apologized for it so many times... when you want to punish me... do it. But don't erease my memory on Jake. I changed the sides. I'm on your side." Rose said in tears. "Where are my ten days?"

After she finished something hit her and blood was sprinkling out of a shootwound in Rose's forehead. A long, slow scream of a woman halled threw the darkness when Rose fell on her back dead...

Spud who was standing right in front of the dead body felt that someone touched his shoulder. He turned and saw the woman from his plane-crash nightmare in her colourful dress standing there.

"Which colour has my dress?" she asked with a strong Portugese accent.

"What?"

"Do not answer my question with another question!" she said.

"Your dress is... light green... with small pink and red roses on it. And it's looking a little bit... granny like..."

"Hey that was a present from my mother!" she said mad and walked away into the darkness.

"Wait... I saw you in my nightmare. You where in the plane that crashed!" Spud said and the lights went on... he was standing in a plane-cabin again. On the walls he saw the logo of InterFly Airways again. Haley came walking down the cabin wearing a dark-red InterFly flight-attendent uniform. She smiled.

"Haley... I..." Spud began but loud music interrupted him.

"...To fasten your seatbelt, fit the tip into the buckle. To unfasten it, lift the buckle as shown!" she said and demonstrated it like in a real safety announcement.

"Haley..." Spud said again but it came out slowly and unclear.

"...If there's a loose in cabin pressure, oxygen-masks will appear automaticlly from a compartment over your head. Take a mask and pull it down to you to start oxygen flow. Place it over your nose and mouth and strap the elastic band over your head."

"Haley... please listen to me!"

"Please ensure that you fit your own mask first before helping others..."

"Awww... I give up!"

"When you give up we will never get alive again!" Haley said still with a smile on her face.

"What?" Spud asked in shock.

"We never had should die!" a man next to him said mad. "I don't know why you have all these visions but I know that you are the one who can set us alive again. I have three children... they have to be with thier father!"

The man start to grab with his hand around Spud's neck. In that moment two little boys appeared and pulled on his clouthes.

"We don't want to be dead! We don't want..." the children screammed horribly.

When Spud looked up he saw that Haley disappeared... instead what he saw was the pure horror. The seats where filled with dead burned people... He screamed and tried to run away. But the two screaming boys pulled on him. Slowly the dead, hardly burned bodies in the seats around him rised up and tried to reach him. The both boys became ugly burned bodies...

"HELP US! HELP US!" hundreds of voices said. „HELP US!"

"NOOOOOO... I can't! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed but the hands of the deaths where holding his mouth and ripped him down so that he felt on his back... and on his matress.

"ARTHUR!" his mother screamed in horror.

Spud screamed when he opened his eyes and looked into the faces of his parents. Tears ran into his eyes. It was night. His parents woke up from the horrible screaming

„Arthur... oh Arthur... calm down! It was a nightmare!" his mother said and hugged the sweating boy. But Spud knew that that what just happend was more than a nightmare. He shaked his head and felt that he had to do something. Spud stood up and passed his parents to ran into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and opened the fauced to pour cold water over his face. When he watched himself in the mirror he shacked his head. But than he saw it...

Carefully he pulled down the shirt he weared to see a bloody handprint on his chest...

_**End of Chapter 4**_

Please review.


	5. The boy who knews to much

_**Chapter 5: The boy who knews to much**_

After Spud was gone and Trixie found that letter, she walked up and down in the shop, shacking her head. She wasn't able to concentrate on the mess she had to tidy up. The only thing she could think was the blood on the couch and the crumbled letter...

The weather outside became worse with every minute. And the sky also became darker and darker. But the worst moment was when someone opened the front door... the concil! In that moment the atmosphere in the shop became much darker

„Ms. Carter!" Kulde said mad.

Trixie was scared and turned to the people. „Oh... welcome in New York!" she said still confused before she remembered that she called them because the blood on the couch.

„Ms. Carter... the couch?" Kukulkan asked and Trixie opened the curtain to the back-room.

„There!" she said in fear. „We found it like this, we didn't change or touch anything."

The concil entered the back-room and saw the mess the intruders made. The books where all ripped into pieces. All bottles with magical-indigrients where broken and of course there was the blood on the couch and the table in front of it was smashed.

„When did you think that happend?" Omnia asked with a harsh voice.

Trixie start to think about. They left the shop on the evening before the crash. And if it happend when Lao Shi was still here he would have called the concil immediatelly. When she told that the concil, the three concilours put thier heads together and talked about very quietly. Than they turned back to Trixie.

„Is something missing?" Kukulkan asked.

„No!" Trixie said and shaked her head. „No... it looks like it was only... vandalized."

„SO... and the blood on the couch. What do you think who's that is?" Kulde asked and walked to the couch.

„I don't know! I told you everything I know!" Trixie said. The three concilour saw that Trixie was in a really bad condition.

„Where is Mr. Spudinski?" Omnia asked.

„It... It was... too much for him!" Trixie answered and had to think about the letter again.

„Okay... we will call someone who tidies up here! You keep sure that really everything magical reaches us. And don't touch the potions on the ground, you could be hurt." Kulde said and the three concilours left the room. „Greet Master Park from us... I'm sure she will arrive here soon to pick her last things!"

„Okay!... Wait! What do you mean with that?" Trixie asked wondered.

„I'm sure Master Park will tell you everything herself. Bye! And don't waste your time!" Kulde said when he closed the door behind him and left Trixie alone in the shop.

In that moment she wished that she never called them. Why the old man had to give her the number one day? Why Kulde had to remember her on her comming memory deleting. She said down on the chair behind the couter and start to cry. They need help. And that fast. Trixie looked around. Normally, if they had problems they could come to the old man or Fu Dog. Trixie decide to try something and closed her eyes... when she opened it both stood in front of her and smiled.

„Okay... I'm totally stressed with that all. I mean the fact I and Spud will lose our memory and than that what is happening with Spud... I want to help him. Do you know something? What would you say?"

Her imagination of Lao Shi began to talk: „Well I would come with a old chinese wisdom you won't understand and you would show that by become upset."

Trixie agreed and turned to Fu Dog: „I would give you the hint to contact an expert."

„And where I find one?" Trixie asked mad. „I'm pretty sure that the humans-world Yellow-Sites don't have an expert for that."

„Yes... the humans-world Yellow-Sites not... but maybe the magical-world Blue-Sites!" Fu Dog said and both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

„THE BLUE-SITES!" Trixie shouted and ran back into the messed up room. She searched every shelv, every drawler and the papers on the ground... and there she found it. The yellow-sites of the magical-world: the 'Blue-Sites'. She searched every page. And finally she found one. She wasn't sure that it was the right. But the adress was from the humans-world so she could try it. The took the phone from the desk and called the number. After a few seconds a woman picked up...

„Hello!"

„Hello! Yes... are you knowing about the blue sites?" she asked carefully.

„Yes,... and I also know about the magical-world. You don't have to be worry about the humans-world adress. You can tell me everything!" the woman said friendly. „The only problem is that my husband makes this service and he is not at home..."

„What! But it's really important..." Trixie said and start to explain everything. The woman on the other side of the line was shocked.

„Okay... okay... I look what I can do. The best is, you take your friend and come with him tomorrow to our house. My husband will be very interrested in that."

Trixie wrote down everything the woman told her when they arranged everything for the next day. Not knowing that the following night would be one of the worst in Spud's life...

LINE BREAK

Some hours later, when Spud stood in the bathroom and found the handprint on his chest he was horrified.

„No!" he said when he touched it. He hoped that it was just an imagination... but it was there... and still wet.

Spud start to scream in horror and hit with his fist into the mirror in front of him. The mirror bursted and the pieces fell into the sink before Spud collapsed and sat on the floor. His worried parents hammered against the door.

„Arthur, open the door!" his father said.

„What happend?" his mother followed

He opened the door carefully. His parents where shocked. His hand was injured, blood was rinning out, the mirror was broken and the bathtube was also full of blood. Thier son was totally pale and had a horrific impression on his face.

„I call an doctor!" his mother said in shock and left.

Spud turned and shouted on her. „NO! NO DOCTOR! HE CAN'T HELP ME! HE CAN'T TAKE THEM AWAY!"

Spud was so upset that it looked like he was going to attack his mother. His father grabbled him and pulled him against the wall. Spud screamed in fear and tried to push his father away.

„ARTHUR! CALM DOWN!" his father screamed on him. „Who the doctor can't take away from you? Who?"

Spud looked into the eyes of his mad father and breathed fast. Finally Spud pulled down his shirt and presented his parents the bloody handprint on his chest. In shock his parents let off of him and stumbled against the other wall. „The people from the plane are calling me!" he said dry and slowly before he collapsed senselessly.

The shocked Spudinski's carried thier son back to his bed. Both where feared after that what just happend. Mrs. Spudinski finally found the sleeping-pills Spud took...

„Look at this... everytime I took this pills I had bad dreams. I thaught that I threw them into the trash-bin." Mrs. Spudinski said shocked.

Her husband meanwhile looked on his son and looked for the handprint... it was gone! Just imagination!

A half hour later both sat in the kitchen and drunk tea to calm down. Spud's mom read the package insert. She shaked her head worried and placed the paper in front of her husband.

„Look at this... side effects... nightmares, mood swings, headache... not able for childrens and teens and only after collusion with a doctor... Arthur was on drugs!" she said with tears in her eyes. „Why I forgot this stupid pills?"

„It's not your fault. It's a difficult time for Arthur! Nobody could know that he gets so hardly damaged by that accident."

„And that what happend right a half hour ago? Do you think he somnambulated?" she asked.

„Maybe!" her husband said and took a big gulp of tea before the looked on the clock. It was almost 6 am. It slowly began to become bright outside. „I think, we wait. During the breakfast we ask him what happend last night and hear what he says. Arthur is not that kind of teenager who destroys bathroom-mirrors and tells horror-storys about deaths who contact him."

After this sentence, Mrs. Spudinski was shocked again and stared on the wall.

„Something wrong?" her husband asked.

„That what you said... no... NO! That's impossible!" she said and shaked her head.

Spud woke up a hour later. He had headache, felt dazed and had pain in his right hand. After he realized that he was laying in his bed he jumped up and ran to a mirror so see the handprint again. It was gone and there was no trace ot that that his parents removed it. Was it a nightmare? A bad dream? And the fight with his parents? He was sure that he is grounded now if really everything happend.

He carefully left his room and opened the door to the bathroom. There he saw the mess he left. In shock Spud knew that all was really true. After he pulled on some clouthes he left his room and walked to the kitchen. He could smell fresh pancakes, coffee and eggs. Before he opened the door he had to think again. What if they really call a doctor now? I have to prevent that! He thaught and entered the kitchen. He was surprised that his parents smiled on him when he entred the kitchen.

Both smiled the whole time, thier black-dressed son walked to the table. Spud felt strange.

„Good morning Arthur!" his father asked. „How did you sleep?"

Spud began his story: „Bad... I had terrible nightmares. Although I don't remember very much. I feel like someone hit with a hammer on my head."

„So bad...?!" his father asked and put his newspaper away.

„Yes and..." Spud lift his hand and looked on the bandage his parents made after the event. „My hand?"

„Arthur..." his mother said and placed the sleeping-pills in front of him. „How many of them you took?"

„One or two?" Spud said ashamed.

„Arthur we think we know where your nightmares come from!" his father said and pulled out the package insert. „Headache, mood swings, nightmares and some other side effects. Arthur please never take them anymore. They aren't sold for five years now... for reason. Last night... you had a kind of 'mental breakdown' and we are... worried."

Spud was surprised. That made everything easier. He knew the real truth but his parents gave him a chance to forget his acts without concequences. "What do you mean with 'mental breakdown'? Is it my hand?"

His parents told him about his acts in the bathroom and the corridor after his nightmare. He shaked his head. He had always problems in remembering in his dreams but this dreams are not just dreams. But he had no clue how to prove it to himself.

„Arthur... you know that you can tell us everything! If you need someone, just come to us!"

After thier conversation they ate thier breakfast. After a few moments the doorbell rang. Mrs. Spudinski opened the door and was surprised. It was Trixie. Also wearing black and looking worried.

„Hello Mrs. Spudinski! I wanted to look for S... for Arthur! He was yesterday so... strange! And I..."

„Come in!" she said. „Arthur had a terrible night. He took sleeping pills and they... awww... come in."

Spud came out of the kitchen and greeted Trixie. After his mom left the both teenagers walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

„I'm sorry for yesterday!" he said. „But I'm pretty sure that something or someelse is going terribly wrong here!"

Trixie got tears in her eyes. „I believe you... I believe you!" she said and pulled out the crumbled letter. „I found this yesterday in the shop. That were no dreams..."

Spud took the letter and read it. He became totally white in his face and start to sweat again. With a shocked impression he stared on Trixie who cried the whole time. Than she told him about that what she arranged today...

Only two hours later, both left a train and walked threw a suburb in Brooklyn. Spud, still shocked, followed her speechless. Finally they arrived in front of a nice, typical-american single family house in a quiet street in a quiet part of the city. Everything looked so 'typical'.

„Here it is!" Trixie said and looked on the adress, she got, again. „Here is he living!"

„Are you sure? This is not looking really magical!" Spud said. It where his first words since they left his apartment.

„Yes, I am!" Trixie said and hold Spud's hand to pull him to the door where she rang the doorbell. „And you know that you have to do this. Maybe we find out here why you... you know."

A few moments later the door opened. A woman of around 30 years, with long blonde hairs and pregnant in 7th or 8th month was standing in front of them.

„Hello, my name is Trixie Carter. We talked yesterday. Are we right here?" she asked.

„Yes, of course! Come in! My husband awaits you!" the woman said and steped beside to let them into the house.

After she took thier jackets she escorted them into the bright and tidy living-room.

„Please, take a seat. Can I offer you some water, tea or else?" she asked.

„No thanks!" both said and sat down on the couch.

„Okay!" she said and walked to the stairs. „Henry... they arrived!" she jelled and a person came down the stairs.

The both teenagers turned to see a man walking down the stairs and smile to his wife who just left to go to the kitchen. But when he saw his both 'clients' his smile faded and he got a shock. Trixie and Spud where shocked too. Especially because it was a man both knew. From the court on the Isle of Draco. The first-officer of the Oceanic jet.

„You!" everyone said in shock...

_**End of Chapter 5**_

_**Please review.**_


	6. Knower

_**Chapter 6: Knower**_

Everyone was surprised for a moment. And shocked. But than everyone remembered the court and what happend before and after.

"Wow... I have to say... that I'm shocked." Rogers said and sat down on his armchair. „You know that after the court... the concil prophibited me to contact you?"

Trixie crossed her arms and shake her head. "No! But I hoped that you can help us." she said and handed him the letter she found.

Carefully he took it and start to read.

Meanwhile in the Carter's house...

Trixie's mom read the latest articles in the Internet. She saw the pictures and finally found what she looked for... a picture where she could see the registration. „N-LMQ91" she said and took one of her own books to look.

Before she changed to the jumbo-jet she flew the 767 and note down everything, every flight-number, every registration and every problem that occured. There was nothing, the plane never had any problems. It was 17 years old but in really good condition. When she remembered the good old times on her old plane the phone rang.

"Hello!"

"Captain Carter, this is Jameson from the marketing department speaking. We need your help!"

"Help? What do you mean? Listen, I can't! My daughter lost a friend in this crash..."

"Oh, we are terribly sorry for that! But the NTSB wants someone from the airline for help..."

In Brooklyn,...

The human wife of the wizard prepare to leave the house. A car in front of the house honked.

"That's my sister... I'll be back in a couple of hours." she said and kissed her husband. "Will I ever understand your world?"

"Who knows? Bye, Vicky. Have fun at the mall." he answered and smiled. When she was gone he went back into the living room to Spud who laid on the couch and Trixie who stood next to him. "So... A KNOWER! There was a rumor in the magical-world that the human friend of the American-Dragon has something magical... but a Knower!"

"And what is a Knower?" Spud asked carefully.

"Yes, what is he?" Trixie asked too.

Rogers sat down on a armchair and looked on them. "Sit down young girl and I will tell you." Carefully he lift his hand over the small table in front of him and the both teenagers could see that the glass start to bright. The curtains closed and all lights switched off. The both teenagers stood up and came closer to the table. On the glass a long text, like from an encyclopedia, appeared. "A Knower is a person, mainly a human, with the ability to see the truth. Another kind of Knower is someone who is able to see the future in his dreams or get in contact with the deaths. Many Knowers have no memorys on thier normal dreams."

Spud agreed.

"Hmm... and than... wait I have to scroll down..." he said and made some moves with his hand so that the text changed. "In the letter was standing that you are that kind of Knower, that needs an parent to awake this power. I don't mean your mother or your father! A magical who is standing next to you and who has the power to interact with others souls."

"What... no never!" Spud said. "Listen I just came to find out who did that to me and..."

"That is not something someone can do with you... that is innate."

"Innate? You mean... my mother or my father...?" Spud asked with fear.

Rogers lowed down his hand and the table became a normal glass table again. "Yes! But it is possible that thier powers never woke up. I need more informations about you. You said that you normally don't remember your dreams till the day the plane crashed?"

"Yes!" Spud answered and told what he saw in his dream.

"Wait... you say that you fight with someone in the plane who talked with you. And that someone caused it." Rogers said and became totally pale.

Spud agreed. "And yesterday night, and now I'm pretty sure,... the passengers contact me! And when I woke up... I had blood on my body."

When Trixie heard this her heart-rate increased. The atmosphere was horrible in the darkness. It became silent when Rogers turned on some candles and turned to Spud.

"I need to try something!" he said and with a wink the table moved away and some other candles turned on. "Lay down on the couch. And you have to help me!" he said to Trixie.

Trixie followed the instruction and pulled away the most furniture from the couch. Spud laid down and Rogers hold his hand over Spud's head.

"Please, what ever happens... don't open your eyes before I don't say you can do it... I need to see what you see. And you..." he turned to Trixie. "...In the shelv behind you is a blue magical-camera. Turn it on and film us."

"What are you gonna to do?" Spud asked with fear.

"That what you see is not only when you sleep. And now close your eyes and don't open them."

Spud followed. Trixie pressed play on the around 15 years old camera and hold it on the both males. Slowly Rogers put his hands on Spud's head and whispered some strange words. Before Spud could react he felt that he was falling. He also still fell when he watched threw the window in his living room when something broke the glass and attacked him...

The awake Trixie was shocked when he saw the both men start to tremble... than she remembered the camera and hold it closer to them...

Spud meanwhile could hear voices... his owns and Trixie's... than Trixie came to him and hold a postcard in her hand.

"Look... Jake send us a postcard from Portugal!" Trixie said before she melt away and Spud saw into a flickering TV-screen. The TV than began to air an news-programme.

"That the engine ripped away and hit the tail. The tail ripped off and the plane got out of control." a male voice told and a animated plane showed how the plane crashed.

"Will that be a problem?" Kulde asked.

"When these both humans are away we can start to get them back..." Kukulkan began but was cut off by the loud noise of an engine. Spud could see clouds. He was holding something but he was not able to see it.

"Help us! Help us!" the people appeared again.

"HOW?" Spud asked. "HOW?"

….

Trixie got a shock when she saw that Spud start to fly. In fear she fell backwards and saw that Spud and Rogers start to float higher and higher over the couch. The flames in the candles became bigger, wind blew threw the room.

….

Spud stood now in front of the people from the plane.

"Can you see us?" the chorus said.

"Yes... yes... I can see you!" Spud said and smiled.

"Than help us..." the crowd screamed in sorrow and tried to reach him. "HELP US..."

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" Rogers screamed.

With a loud scream... Spud opened his eyes and both fell down on the couch. Rogers fell on his back. The house began to shake. Trixie screamed and pressed herself against the wall. Books and other things start to fell out of the shelvs. It felt like a big fist hit the floor from downstairs. The lightbulps explode... Than it was quiet...

Trixie wailed. Spud got horrible headache again. Rogers hold his head. Blood dropped out of his nose and he breathed hardly. Trixie who was still in shock saw him and became mad.

"WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?" she shoted mad. "We came to get help. We didn't want to make a remake of The Exorcist!"

"Trixie..." Spud began. "I know what happend..."

"What?!" she asked confused and put away the camera.

Spud breathed fast. So many things made sense now. "Trixie, it's true... all this is not that what had should happen... the engine!"

"The engine?" Trixie asked.

"You have to find the engine!" Rogers said and put a towel for his nose. "I knew it,... I knew it..."

"What?" the both teeangers asked.

"I was afraid in the court and didn't told it but..." he began but stopped.

"WHAT!" both asked mad.

"Short time before the plane crashed... I think I saw how... how something surround... yes... surround the engine." Rogers explained. "I don't think that this was an accident, too. But one thing I know now... you shouldn't trust the concil."

"Yes! Me, too!" Spud said and looked on Trixie. "The engine! We have to find it!"

"What do you say?" Trixie asked mad. "How do you want to do that? The engine is laying on the bottom of the ocean. And how we get to Maine?"

"I know someone from the magical-elevators who can help you!" Rogers said...

Just minutes later both left the house and stood in the garden behind the house. Rogers handed Spud a little vail with a pink liquid inside.

"That helps for the night. I have to fly to Kangerlussaq tomorrow again. Meet me on JFK at 9 and tell me what you find out. Don't use your mobiles or your your E-Mail accounts. And what ever happends... don't talk to anyone you don't know or don't trust."

After these words both felt that the ground shaked and seconds later a big metal box, the elevator, poped out of the ground.

"Go,... before my neigbours see it." Rogers said and the doors slid open. The troll inside looked seriously. After they where in the doors closed and the troll began to talk.

"So... Roque Island, Maine! Are you sure?" he asked worried.

Trixie and Spud agreed and so the elevator start to move and slid back into the ground.

Rogers stood there for a few moments and looked on the place where the elevator disappeared in the ground. "Good luck!" he whispered and walked back into the house.

The living-room was a total mess now. With some winks with his hands the books and other interiour flew back into the shelvs. Than he took the camera to look what happend. After he prepared everything he sat down on the couch and switched on the TV. The video began on that moment he whispered the spell. But just seconds later he saw that there was more than just the average power that surronds someone in this moment. The screen became static and than normal again. Than something shot out of Spud and hit the camera. The screen only flicked for the rest of the video...

In fear Rogers let the camera drop and stared in fear on the static screen for some minutes. He even didn't realised that his wife came back and stood behind him.

"Henry... what happend here?" she asked in shock and saw the static TV. "Please don't tell me we have a poltergeist again!"

Henry turned to his wife and looked on her worried. Than he looked on his unborn baby. She saw the shocked impression on his face and knew that it meant trouble.

"V... Vicky... do you remember what I told you about the dragons-concil?" he asked slowly. She agreed. "Wh... I think... It's time that you visit your parents for some days..."

In the elevator the both teens sat on the ground when the elevator shaked and moved very fast to somewhere. After a minute maybe the shaking stopped and the both felt that the elevator ploped out of the ground. The troll put his hand on the door and turned to the both teens.

"I will wait here!" he said before he opened the door. Cold air blew into the small cabin. It was foggy and they could hear the waves of the ocean.

Carefully they stepped out. Threw the fog they could see the trees and rocks of the island. They turned back to the troll who hold a small map in his hand.

"Listen... we are here, near the beach. The plane crashed here on this peninsula, that's a quarter mile. Good luck." after these words the elevator disappeared.

Trixie and Spud looked around. Around them was the hilly forest. Both start to walk. West of them was Patten Cove, where the man with the camera filmed the crash. The way was difficult. The forest was dark but slowly the fog faded. After two minutes they found the first debris. Trees where damaged. Papers and burned clouthes couvered the branches and bushes. It start to smell like burned wood, fuel and meat...

"Spud, I'm afraid!" Trixie said and became pale. "What are we looking for?"

Spud did not answer. He just walked further. A burned seat hang in a tree. Trixie stepped on a Portugese passport. They could hear people. When they saw that the trees some feet ahead where destroyed both stopped.

"Trixie..." Spud began. "Are you ready?"

She agreed and Spud took her hand. Together they arrived the top of the hill. What they found behind... both should never forget...

_**End of Chapter 6**_

What do you think? To dark? To much horror? I promise that the next chapters will be very exciting.


	7. Engines and potions

Chapter 7

The scene was horrible...

Instead of a plane wreckage... there was just a big black crater in the middle of a wide black burned forest.

Small pieces of metal filled the ground. There was nothing... really nothing that proved that this was a plane crash. The people who see this had to think that a meteor impact. Trixie and Spud were horrified. Both couldn't imagine... and there was a horrible stench of dead in the air. They walked closer to the crater. The trees and bushes around them where burned. A shoe, with a foot inside, hang in the branches of a bush.

Trixie was scared when she saw it and ran away. Spud took a small metal-piece from the ground and put it into his pocket. Than they found some bigger pieces. From a wing maybe. Before both could reach it... Spud felt it again...

_Spud ran. His view was black and white again. He ran threw a forest and hold something in his hands. He couldn't see it, and he couldn't feel it. But it was there._

„_Hurry..." a voice screamed. „Hurry up, we are ready!"_

_The voice was female. He didn't knew it._ Than he woke up...

Trixie looked on Spud who breathed fast. „Oh my gosh... did it happen again?"

Before Spud could answer, both felt that someone touched thier shoulders. With a loud scream both turned to see a man in a dark blue NTSB-overall standing behind them.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he screamed mad. „This is a restricted area!"

In fear both realised that all over around them where people. Soldiers, fire-fighters, police-officers and NTSB-agents walked all across the burned area.

„Hey, I asked you something!" he said mad.

„We... we are from the... from the airline!" Spud lied.

„Aren't you a little bit too young to work for..."

„HEY..." someone screamed and ran to thier way. A young man, 24 or 25 years old, ran to thier way and whispered something into the other man's ear. He was shocked and became pale...

„OH... I'm so sorry. I had no clue that you will come... we both had no clue..." the man said and put off his jacket and gave it to Spud.

„It's okay. I'll take care of them. And you keep you mouth closed or do you want that they catch you."

Both were surprised. But than they followed the young man to a group of big white tents, standing not far away from the crater. Both stepped inside before the man closed the entry and turned to them again. It was a big room-like tent with a table, chairs and some shelves filled with all kinds of goods. The man took of his cap and Trixie and Spud saw that this man was not a normal human.

„Who are you?" Trixie asked carefully.

„Well, without me... you two would be on the way to prison now." He said and came closer to shake thier hands. „Hello. You two are the human friends of the American Dragon, right?"

Both agreed.

„Please forgive me but... I'm new in this world and you have to help me: What exactly are you doing... did... for him? And what are you doing here?"

Spud and Trixie told a 15 minutes long story about that what they did. Why they went to the island and why they want to find the missing engine...

„Wow!" the man said. „What would you say when I tell you that I want to help you!"

„And why?" Spud asked.

The man slowly pulled down the collar of his shirt and presented them two small bite-wounds. „Once I was a human like you! Than... two months ago... I was bitten and introduced to this secret world. Everyone I met till now told me that the dragon's concil is not very popular... especcially here in North America it is a very difficult time now. I have the strange feeling that all this propaganda is not just stupid gossip."

„So you are a newborn?" Spud asked and the vampire agreed. „May you tell us your name first... no forget that!"

The man was surpised. „And why not... Oh I understand... When you don't know my name nobody can ask you about me..."

Everyone walked to the table which was filled with maps and other documents. The vampire pulled out a map of the island and explained what they knew.

„Okay, we are here! And the plane was here when it disappeared from the radar-screens. We think that the engine is somewhere here..." he explained and marked a 15 square miles wide area of the ocean.

„Oh my gosh... we will need days to search that all." Trixie said mad. „How deep is that area?"

„I don't know. But we are sure that the engine is here between Roque Island and all this smaller Islands. We found debris in the water near Great Spruce Island. So we know that the jet lost it's tail, maybe a mile west of here."

„And how the jet now really crashed?" Spud asked.

The vampire took a plastic plane from one of the shelvs and start his demonstration:

„Okay, from the video and from your stories we know so far: The plane left New York normally. Than the air-traffic-controll let the plane change it's course to Northwest because there was a heavy storm over the ocean. The plane was here when it lost contact with the controllers."

„Do you mean the radio was dead, long before..." Trixie asked.

„Yes! The plane flew five minutes before it changed it's course. We think that here the engine set up in fire. Than it flew to west. Maybe the pilots tried to reach Bangor. And here, two miles east of here the plane disappeared from the screens after the controller saw that it lost rapidly on altitude. We think that there the engine ripped off. The plane went into a nosedive. We saw on the video the witness made, that the tail and parts of the wing ripped off before the plane crashed here."

With the plastic-model he showed that the plane crashed almost vertically and upside-down on the island.

„Is there any chance to find here something?" Spud asked.

„No... the plane nearby 'vaporized'. It's a miracle that we found the debris on the other island. And we hope that we find the black-boxes."

„But there have to be something!" Spud said worried and looked out of the tent. Outside the fog slowly faded and the people outside worked further and looked for evidence. „You said that they found debris on the other island. Were parts of the engine there?"

„I don't know... they are already on the way to the lab. But I could call there and ask. But that will need some hours."

„And the engine?" both asked.

„They are searching the sea with support of the navy. There are ground-radars, sensors... I'm sure that they will find it very soon."

„We have to find it before!" Trixie said.

„And how do you want to do that?" Spud asked.

„For me it's not important how. But I already told you that I'm willing to help." the vampire said and sat down.

„By the way... what did you told the other guy when he catched us?" Spud asked.

„The truth! He was with me when I was bitten. And he helped me after. When I was integrated into the magical-community I told nobody about him. Humans have a very bad image in the magical-world. I was human and I know how you have to feel. I'm very impressed on you!"

„Oh, thank you! Trixie said. „May we ask you... how it happend? I mean how became you... a magical?"

„Oh, well... I was with my colleagues and with my friend there in West-Virginia. We were investigating the crash of the Landmark Airlines MD-87 into a forest. We two where alone in the evening when we saw that someone tried to steal something of the freight the plane had aboard. When I stood behind him he turned and bit me. The next thing I know was that someone arrived... arrested him and got me to a hospital."

„And why the vampire tried to steal it?" Spud asked.

„I found out that the plane had some old magical-artifacts aboard. They had should send to an museum in Louisville."

„Did it crashed because of the artifacts?" Trixie asked.

„No, it was because a power-failure. The pilots could reach a glade in a forest in Pocahontas County. 80 people died, but 14 survived. They are still investigating." the vampire finished.

„Okay... we need a boat!" Spud said.

„I know where a small motor-boat is. I can get you there!" he said and opened the entrace. „Hold on me!"

„What?" both asked confused.

„When you walk everyone will see you!" the vampire said so both hold on each arm of the man.

The next thing they knew was that he lift both up from the ground and start to ran. Threes and bushes passed them very fast when they run with vampire-speed threw the forest and finally reached the ocean... when they stopped, both had to puke.

„This is my favourite! Wow, they where true... I never should take human-passengers."

When Spud finished puking he lift his head and turned to the vampire. „Thanks!"

„You're welcome. There is the boat. And here is the map. I have to go before they realize that I'm gone. Good luck. I will contact you when I found out something." the vampire said but before he could race away Trixie touched his shoulder.

„Tomorrow, 9am at JFK! There we will meet with a friend who helps us, too. There where they handle the Oceanic flights. Okay!"

„Okay." he said before he ran back.

The boat they got was small and had a old weak motor. After they finally turned on the motor the boat start travel away from the island. The fog on the bay was horrible. It was impossible to see something. The sky was dark and it was going to rain soon.

„Trixie..." Spud said. „...what are we doing here? I mean... even when we find the place the engin is, how we reach it?"

„Well... Spud when have you seen me wearing a purse the last time?" Trixie asked with a smile on her face.

„I never see you wearing a purse." Spud said and turned to Trixie.

For the first time he realised the purse she had with her. She told that she found it in the shop. Carefully she opened it and presened various bottles with all kinds of potions.

„Trixie?" Spud asked astonished.

„The dragons-concil told us to get it out of the shop. But they didn't tell us what to do with them before we handle them to it. I found it in a box with my name on it. Who knows why? Yesterday I read some of the manuals of this potions and I think they can help us. This is some kind of magical-oxygen cap. That's help to breath underwater. And this is some kind of finder. All we need is something of that we want to find."

„You mean some of the metal from the plane!" Spud said and pulled out a small piece of metal from his pocket.

„Spud?" now Trixie asked astonished.

„I don't know why but I had to take it. Because I thaught it will help us somehow." Spud explained.

Trixie pulled out the manual and read it. „To find... set three drops of the potion on the sample and threw it up into the air. Within ten seconds all same materials in a radius of one mile will shine for 30 seconds..."

„I don't understand. Shine?"

„Aww... just try it!" she said and carefully they put three drops on the metal piece in Spud's hand. Than Spud threw it up as strong as he could. The metal disappeared in the fog.

„And now?" he asked and both looked around. There was nothing. But than the sky above them start to shine in a strange pink. Slowly also various pink lights appeared in the water. The area around them was filled with debris from the plane. „WOW!"

Both were astonished. It worked. They could see the debris. Around them, the ground was filled with it. Than they saw it... a very big pink light not far away.

„Look there, that have to be the engine!" Trixie said. „It has to be the engine."

Spud tried to turn on the motor but it didn't worked. When the motor finally turned on the pink lights in the water slowly faded.

„Where is it?" Spud asked when the boat moved over the water

„STOP!" Trixie shouted and Spud turned off the motor. „I think it was here!"

Spud put his hand into the water and pulled it out really fast. „OWCH! That's cold. Are you sure that it's here?"

Trixie did not listen. She searched the purse for something. „Do you think that this purse full of potions was for us? I mean... for this case?"

Spud start to think about it. When he looked into the purse he put out a small yellow bottle. „I think I remember this." he said and opened it.

Imediatelly a bright light came out of it and start to blend them. In shock Spud put the seal back and the bottle start to shine like a big light-bulb.

„Woww... I think we finally found out how to handle the instant-sunshine!" Trixie said.

Spud placed the sunshine next to him and searched the purse again. Finally he found a glass-tube with some round, blue capsules inside. „Jake told me that he used them to search the ocean near the island of his aunt in Florida. He said that they only work underwater!"

Spud stood up and took the anchor of the boat.

„What do you do there?" Trixie asked in shock.

„I go down there?" Spud said. „We need to find the engine before the navy or the concil does! I hope this capsule helps."

After this words Spud took the capsule into his mouth and jumped. Trixie screamed when Spud splashed into the water. The anchor he hold in his hands fell out of his hands and sank to the ground. Spud hold on the chain and so he sank with the anchor deeper and deeper. He was astonished when he realized that he could breath and looked around. In the boat Trixie took the sunshine and threw it into the water. Spud saw that it worked. The small sun made it easier to look around. There where some rocks around him. But the bottom of the ocean was just sand on this place.

And there it was...

The engine laid not far away of him. The half of it was buried in the sand. The rest of the engine was ripped into pieces. Metal fragments couvered the area around the main part of the engine which looked like it was molten.

„WOW!... WOW, I EVEN ABLE TO TALK!" Spud screamed happily.

In the boat, Trixie couldn't see what happend under her. She looked on the water worried and breathed fast. When she looked up she got a shock when she saw that they where not alone...

Spud leg was wraped in the chain of the anchor when he reached the bottom. The big engine was just a molten heap of scrap now. The couvering was ripped off and laid in front of him. Than he saw it. He knew it... That was the evidence they looked for...

But than he felt that someone ripped on the chain and pulled him up. In panic Trixie pulled on the chain to raise Spud back into the boat. In shock Spud grabbled his evidence and hold on it. In the boat Trixie was more and more in fear when she saw that something was heading in thier way...

Spud finally pulled out the piece of the sand and just than he saw the big black 'thing' right in front of him, slowly raising a gun and pointing it into his face...

End of Chapter 7

Please review. I know my English is not very well but I havn't found a beta yet. I hope you undertand everything.


	8. Hard evidence

Chapter 8:

Spud froze when he realised the handgun on his forehead. The big black dressed person in front of him weared a mask and had a oxygen-tank on his back. A diver... a normal diver... but with a handgun. In the boat, Trixie pulled on the chain as strong as she could. But Spud didn't moved under water, in a shock he lift the big metal-piece in his hands and smashed it into the divers arm.

The arm with the gun lift and a shot was realeased. Spud screamed and hold his ears. The bullet passed his left ear just a few inches but the bang hurt in his ears. With the other hand he smashed his instant-sun on the head of the diver. When the bottle broke... a bright light blend the diver who let the gun drop. Spud grabbled the gun and shot on the chain to release himself from the anchor. In that moment Trixie got much more in panic and pulled on the chain again.

Spud raised up and point with the gun on the diver. The diver was still dazed and confused from the bright light. Spud thinked about to shoot on him. But that would turn him into a real murder...

In the boat Trixie pulled the chain back into the boat. Full of adrenaline and fear she could see something appearing on the surface. In the next second a maybe two feet wide metal-piece land in the boat. In the next second Spud's hands grabbled the boat and he lift himself into the boat. The gun fell into the boat and Trixie screamed when she saw it. The wet and tired Spud laid on the bottom of the boat and start to froze. The icy water made him unable to move.

Trixie put off her jacket and threw it over Spud.

„Spud... Spudinski what happend?" she asked.

Spud turned his head and looked in shock on Trixie. „We have to leave. NOW!"

In shock Trixie went to the motor, turned it on and the boat start to move away. Trixie looked back on Spud and for the first time she realised that something really terrible happend down there. Than she saw the metal Spud found on the bottom of the ocean and saw that it was worth.

In New York...

The doorbell rang in the Carters house rang and Trixie's mom went to the door to open it. A man, wearing a uniform that represent him as an employee of InterFly Airways stood in the corridor and smiled.

„Captain Carter?"

„Yes!" she answered. „How can I help you?"

„I'm from the airline. May I come in. I have something to discuss with you..."

She let the man in and together they entered the living room. Both sat down on the couch and the man opened a file. „Captain Carter... Captain George Fredricson, the captain on flight 531, was a friend of you? Right?"

She agreed. „Yes. We spend some years together on the 767. It's a shame... he was a good man. He had 4 children. I can't imagine how his children feel now."

„Captain Carter... please subscribe me... how do you handle a fire in the engine?" the man asked.

„Hmmm... well, I... press the button for the fire-extinguisher when it worked, I switch the thrust to zero and close the fueling. Than I contact the ATC." she explained.

„Oh... really. Well can you explain me why captain Fredricson used the wrong procedure that maybe caused the second explosion..."

„What? This is ridiculous! He was an expert..."

„So,... This are the data we found on the black-box. This data prove that the fire in the engine got worse because the wrong handling after the fire broke out."

Trixie's mom took the paper and read it...

„No... No... Nobody... nobody gives full thrust when an engine burns... This have to be a mistake!" she said.

„We are surprised, too. But the datas prove anything. The fire-extinguisher was never activated... and the thrust increased. I don't know why... but for me this is looking like a typical pilots error. Did you know about Captain Fredricsons stress-problems?"

„Stress-problems? No! No, he had no problems..."

The conversation was only 5 minutues long when the man left the house with a smile on his face...

Back in Maine... Trixie tried to dry Spud's clouthes and they talked about what happend under water.

„Look's like... somebody is looking for evidence, too. But... I don't think that this guy was going to release the truth..."

„You mean... someone is going to prevent that the truth gomes out?" Trixie asked in shock.

„Yes... and I'm pretty sure... that it has to do with the burglar in the shop and that what I saw on the island." Spud said. „On the island, I think... I... ughh... is that cold."

„Don't worry. We go back to New York now... and than we look what to do now." Trixie said when the boat reached the shoreline and both jumped out.

„Oh my gosh... look at this!" Trixie said when she put the evidence Spud found out of the boat.

It was a piece of the pylon. That part that conect the engine with the wing. That what they saw was that it was cut off. There was a straight line, like someone cut with a knife into a piece of butter. The engine didn't just fell off... it was cut off...

„How is that possible? How someone cut off a engine in flight?" Trixie asked shocked.

„How?... With magic, of course!" Spud said when they reached the place the elevator waited. „Hello! You can come out!"

The elevator plopped out of the ground and the troll inside was mad. „Shhh... louder! The humans couldn't hear you!" he said sarcasticly.

„Sorry... But fortunatelly you are here!" Trixie said and the stepped in.

„You are wet!" he said when he saw Spud.

„And you get us to New York. Canal Street Electronics if possible." Spud said.

Just minutes later... the elevator popped out threw the concrete behind the shop and both left the elevator. Trixie turned and handed the troll 20 Dollars.

„You never met us!" she said.

„Of course I never met you!" he answered after he took the money and disappeared with the elevator back in the ground.

Inside the shop both stared on the metal which laied now on the table. That was it... this was the evidence that proved that the crash was not an accident. It was an attack on Jake. A magical-attack that killed more than 200 inoncent humans...

„We have to show this to someone. But not to the concil." Trixie said.

„Yes, I agree with you!" Spud said when he changed his clouthes in the restroom. „Sun! Yes... Sun. We can trust her!"

„Forget that!" Trixie said disappointed and Spud came out of the restroom. „Look what I found!"

Trixie found a letter on the table. It was from Sun.

'Hello Trixie and Spud. I was in the shop to meet you but you weren't there. And I couldn't reach you by phone... so I have to write you. After Haley's death, the concil sends me back to Korea to teach other dragons. I have to leave New York as soon as possible. When you read this, I'll be on the way back to Pyongyang. I wish you the best for the future and good luck. Sun.'

„I can't believe it... Sun is from North Korea?" Spud said.

„That's not the point. The concil sends her away, shortly after she lost her student. Her favourite-student. And she is not even able to contact us? I call her!" Trixie said and pulled out her mobile. Only seconds later she put it away again and turned to Spud. „The nummber you have dialed is currently not available! That was so clear...!"

Spud didn't said anything. He only shake his head... and hit with his fist on the table...

„Turn on the computer... I want to check something!" Spud said and walked over to the desk where Trixie prepared the magical-books for the concil.

„What are you looking for?" she asked after the computer turned on.

„You remember that the old man wrote down really everything what happend? All of Jake's missions and dragon-jobs and all other magical-incidents and accidents that occured?" Spud asked when he found the book he was looking for. „I'm pretty sure... that the old man never knew about the magical-artefacts in the Landmark jet."

„The Landmark-Airlines-crash? You mean... there is a conection between that all? But why?" Trixie asked.

„Who knows? It's just a theroy. But as you can see..." he said and handed her the book. „...the old man never knew about them... a human was transformed and dangerous artefacts went missing and the old man didn't knew? What they tell in the Internet?"

Trixie turned to the computer and start to read: „The survivors told that shortly before the lights and the engines went off... a bright flash appeared outside. The national weather service told about weak summer-thunderstorms in this area... bla bla bla... that a flash possibly destroyed the whole electric of the airliner... I slowly start to believe that there is really a conection!" Trixie finished.

A hour later both left the shop and locked the door before they start to walk home. It was already dark outside. Trixie hid the metal they found in the magical-purse she had found and carried it home.

„What we do next?" Trixie asked.

„We wait! Tommorrow, at the airport... we show this to Henry and the vampire... and than we decide what to do next." Spud answered.

Later... Spud was at home and sat with his parents on the table for dinner.

„How was your day?" his father broke the silence.

„Hmm... okay... Mom, Dad..." Spud began and remembered Henrys words. „Was there... ever... ever any strange moment in your life?"

„What do you mean with strange?" his mother asked.

„I mean... did you ever had the feeling that you... or that the things went wrong... and that everything has to be different?" Spud asked. Henry told him that it is innate. So his mother or his father normally had to be a Knower too. But who...

None of them showed any emotions.

„Arthur, I don't understand what you mean..." his mother said.

„Nobody does!" Spud finished.

Meanwhile...

Trixie sat with her mother in the kitchen and had dinner, too.

„Where is granny?" she asked.

„You forgot it, right?" her mother asked. „She is with her friends on this trip to Florida... I was with her, they went on by bus."

„Oh, right!" Trixie said and realized that her mother was sad. „Something wrong?"

„Oh... today... I got visit from the airline. They say that it was the fault of the pilot..."

Trixie knew that it was wrong... „Why they think so?"

„The flight-data-recorder told it..." her mother answered.

Trixie imediately remembered the words of the vampire that they are still looking for the black-boxes. „Mom... that's not true!"

„Trixie? What are you talking about..."

„That was not an employee of the airline." she said angrilly and walked over to the purse she hid in the kitchen-shelv. „They think they can trick me by confusing my family..."

„Trixie, what's going on..." her mother asked confused. „Who want's to trick you?"

Trixie stopped. Carefully she pushed the purse back into the shelv so that her mother couldn't see it. She was shocked about herself. She almost presented her mother the magical-purse and some potions.

„Sorry... I just... don't want to belive that!" Trixie said and sat down again.

„Oh... before I forget... your father comes."

„Really?!"

„Yes... after I told him what happend he..."

„Oh... thank you mom..." Trixie was surprised. But also worried now. After that what happend today and the fact that someone was in the house... her father would be in trouble, too.

Later that evening...

Spud drunk the whole bottle he got from the wizard and prepared for bed. He was afraid. He had no clue what will happen in the next night. Spud laid in his bed and stared on the lamp on his celling for a hour maybe... before he finally fell asleep...

When Spud opened his eyes he was in the shop. All shelves where empty. The windows where broken and graffitys filled the walls. Spud walked threw the front door and stood in a forest. In front of him was something that looked like a motel. When he came closer the building faded and than he stood in a plane-cabin again.

„Oh... no... not again!" he said scared.

„Don't worry... we are alone!" a well known voice said. Spud turned and saw Lao Shi sitting there and smile on him. „It's good that you drunk this potion... so we have a chance to talk."

„I... I thaught that this potions prevents that I dream anything... and now I'm still confronted with death people." Spud said and sat down next to Lao Shi. „Why? Please tell me why you never told me about this! Dead people are following me in my dreams. I have scary visions about things I can't controll or change..."

„Because they happend, before someone changed the past!" Lao Shi explained. „I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry. But there was never any reason to tell you something about your abilities. But now... we are all dead... so I used all my powers in the moment I died... to activate yours."

„So... you are responsible for..."

„Yes... Spud, it sounds ridiculous for you... but you and Trixie are the only people who can help us... my soul is strong enough to talk to you even with your medicine. You have to find the truth..." Lao Shi finished and disappeared. Spud fell... he fell threw clouds under him the wide ocean. When he looked up he saw the InterFly jet spinning down. The left wing in fire. He floated threw the smoky cabin. All people became senseless due to the G-Forces. Instead of Lao Shi who called him... „Find the truth..."

Spud woke up... and sat upright in his bed. He breathed fast... sweat poured down his face. But slowly he calmed down. Because he understood this message...

Only a hour later he left the house and ran threw the foggy streets. He ran as fast as possible to reach the shop as soon as possible. He entered and went to the back-room where the bloody couch stood.

„Okay... Jake and his family are in Portugal. I and Trixie come to the shop... but why?" he asked himself and looked around. „Here we surprise the burglars... we fight..." Spud took a knife from one of the boxes. „...the burglar tries to attack me... I'm able to get the knife and smash it into the burglars chest." he placed the knife on the couch and waited for a vision or something else. But nothing happend... „Aww... come on..." he screamed.

Ashamed Spud walked back to the front room and sat down on the other couch... in this moment it began.

„_Hide..." Spud screamed. All moved in time-elapse again. Trixie was next to him and together they hid behind the desk. His view was weird. Two black dressed people walked threw the the shop and looked for something. Both talked in another language... a baltic one maybe..._

_What followed was like the fast-forward of a video-tape. All moved so fast that Spud could only see the fight at the end where he killed the female intruder... than he turned his view to the other intruder. That one start to scream... and pulled out a gun of his pocket shooting on Trixie. I shock Spud saw how the bullet hit her forehead and smashed out on the other side. Blood sprinkled everywhere and Trixie fell down on the ground... dead!_

_Spud lift his head back to the intruder who realised that he was off of munition and threw the gun on Spud. It hit his head and Spud fell backwards on the table and broke it. The intruder just played with something in his hands before he said. „You will pay for that. My revenge will be horrible..." the person, a woman, said... before she lift her hand and shattered the windows... glass sharps smashed into the pedestrians and injuring them hardly... the woman ran out and disappeared... Spud took something from Trixie's pocket and he ran out threw the back-door..._

Spud woke up and had horrible headache again...

_**End of Chapter 8**_

**Please review.**


	9. The Evil in you!

Chapter 9

After the flashback, Spud felt dazed. He turned and start to puke into the trash-bin next to the sales desk. It felt like the whole room was spining around. Spud just sat there for a couple of minutes before it went better again. That was maybe the longest flashback of all he had until now. But now it made sense.

"The intruders... they caused the crash... but how... and how they came to the past?" Spud asked himself. He took a tissue and dried his face. „How...? How...?"

Spud walked around and looked on all the prepared boxes in the room. On the desk was a heap of papers. Next to it was Lao Shi's diary they read yesterday to find out that they never knew about the magical artefacts in the Landmark jet. Spud opened the book and start to read. The last entry was from the day before the crash:

_Magical necklage of a witch stolen. Thief catched. Helpers injured. Closing the reports for vacation._

Spud searched the book further and searched for something. Something that helped him. Help him to understand why the intruders came here. What they want here?

Meanwhile...

In the Carters house, Trixie's mom entered the kitchen and start to prepare the breakfast when she opened the cupboard and found the magical-purse inside.

"Huh... what is that?" she asked herself and pulled it out of the board.

In that moment Trixie came into the kitchen. „MOM... TAKE THAT AWAY!"

Her mother screamed shortly and let the purse drop. „Trixie... why do you scream? You scared me!" she said mad.

"I'm sorry!" Trixie said and looked inside to keep sure that the metal was still in there.

"Is that yours?"

"Ehm... yes! Mom... I have a... date... I meet with a old friend... I have to go without breakfast... bye!" Trixie stammered and left the kitchen.

"But, Trixie..." her mother said before she could hear that the door was smashed close...

Outside... Trixie pulled out her mobile to call Spud. But he called her first...

"Spud? Where are you?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later. We meet at the airport!" Spud said. It sound like he was running.

"What? We don't go there together?"

"No... me meet there! Trust me!" Spud said and hang off.

Trixie start to feel strange. Worried she looked around. It was foggy. And it was quiet. Too quiet for New York. In fear she pressed the purse on her and ran down the stairs of the next subway-station...

Spud meanwhile arrived a subway-station, too. When he stood on the platform he looked on the other people. The station was full of people. Spud looked on eyerone like he was the enemy. A woman next to him was confused. The man on the other side became mad... „Do you have a problem?" he asked with a very deep voice.

Spud just smiled and was relieved when he saw that the subway was comming. The scratching of the brakes became louder and louder when the people prepared to enter the train. But than all people turned in shock when Spud let out an horrible scream after someone pushed him from behind and he fell forward. Spud land on his chest,... his head and his shoulders hanging over the rails. His arms also hang over the edge of the platform. People screamed, and the brakes of the train became louder when the driver saw the boy hanging over the rails. In fear Spud turned his head right, seeing the light of the train heading towards him.

Spud closed his eyes and prepared for the impact before someone pulled on his leg and pulled him back over the edge and on the platform in the last second. Spud opened his eyes and realised that he was alive. The train stopped and people stood all over around him. The people where shocked. Spud looked into the pale faces of shocked people. Than he stood up and looked on the horrified people.

"Who was that? Who just tried to kill me?" he asked angrily.

"Are you okay? What do you mean with that?" a woman asked.

"Someone just pushed me from behind!" Spud shouted. In that moment two security-guards arrived.

"Hey... what's going on here?" one of them asked.

"Arrest them!" Spud said and point with his finger on the people around him. „One of them tried to push me on the rails."

"We just safed you from the train!" a african-american man said mad. „Why do you blame us?"

For Spud the people around him where all suspect. He start to feel like in a thriller-movie.

"I think the best is when you calm down and come with us!" the other guard said and hold Spud's arm.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Spud shouted hystericly and pulled the man's hand away before he ran away.

"HEY... STOP..." the guards shouted when Spud ran upstairs and out of the station. On the street he looked around. The guards followed him. Than Spud ran on the street. Cars honked and braked to not to hit the teenager who ran over the street and opened the back-door of a parked taxi. Spud laid down and hid. Outside the guards realised that they lost him and walked back into the station.

"You again...?" a male voice asked. In shock Spud looked up to see the taxi-driver again who got the 600 $ first and who gave them the free ride to the airport. „Are you okay?"

"Listen... we gave you 606 $. Can you get me to JFK again. Please? It's an emergency!" Spud said and the driver agreed.

"You are totally pale? You're sick?" the driver asked.

"No... I... just... stressed." Spud answered and realised that someone just tried to kill him. He breathed fast. His head and his chest hurt horribly. He knew that he was injured...

"You're looking not okay. May I get you to an doctor?" the driver asked with his strong accent.

"No, to the airport! NOW!" Spud said annoyed.

"Okay,... for a teenager you are too stressed." the driver said. Than he said something in his own language. „I came to America because everyone said that the people here are... what is the word... relaxed."

"This is New York!" Spud answered. „Here is all hecticaly. Where do you come from?"

"Albania!" the driver answered. „I'm here for three years now with my wife and my two daughters. And in this three years... you and the black girl are the strangest people I met."

"Falemnderit!" Spud said.

The taxi drove over the Brooklyn-Bridge in that moment. Spud start to think about the events of the last days and slowly realised that he was the protagonist in a psycho-horror-thiller...

"Airline?" the driver asked.

"Ehm... Oceanic! Departures!" Spud said and saw that they arrived. A jet flew over them and raised up into the cloudy sky. Hundreds of people walked accross the building the taxi stopped and Spud jumped out. "Hey,... wait... there is only one free ride... for this one you have to pay!"

But Spud was already in the terminal and looked around. The terminal was filled with a lot of people, waiting, walking, running and leaving. Spud looked around and watched the people. What if the person who just tried to kill him was here? What if it was one of them? Spud breathed fast and felt dazed again. It seemed like the people around him became slower and moved in time-elapse. He could hear his heart beat faster and faster before his mobile rang.

In shock Spud searched his mobile and finally found it. On the display he could see that he got a call from home.

"Hello?" he said afraid.

"Arthur? Arthur... where are you?" he heard his angry mother. "Where have you gone? We were worried!"

"I... I'm sorry. There was something I had to look for... Mom... You know the Carters? Trixie's parents! May we meet you there... there's something we have to discuss together." Spud said and slowly calmed down. "We will come there!"

"Arthur... I want that you tell me the truth now! I know that something is not going right here and I want to now what! Now!" his mother said mad.

"No... not on the phone! We meet there where I said. Bye!" he said.

"ARTHUR! Don't hang off... I warn you..." he heard his mother shouting but he pressed the red button and the call was interrupt.

Just in that moment he looked up and saw Trixie entering the terminal... only a second later he saw the vampire from the crash-site walking with a big brown envelope right in his direction...

Spud was so relieved to see her that he hugged her when she arrived and broke out in tears. Trixie was confused, the vamipre too. Than Trixie could see that Spud was injured.

"What happend?" she asked.

Spud took a deep breath and start to tell what happend in the subway. Trixie was shocked and hugged him again. Spud roared in pain because his chest was injured. In shock Trixie let of off him and turned to the vampire.

"Someone was yesterday in our apartment and told my mom that they found the black-boxes. Is that true?" she asked him.

"No... we haven't found anything. And even if we found it yesterday... it needs days before they are analised in Washington." he explained „But I got here something for you that might be interesting for you. It was really difficult to smuggle it away from the crash-scene. But when I saw it I had to show it to you."

They walked to a bench in a quieter area of the terminal and the vampire opened the envelope and pulled out two small metal sticks.

"This are the steel pins that connect the engine with the engine-holders on the wings. As you can see... both are cut threw..."

Trixie put the pins and looked on it. The maybe two inch wide metal-sticks was cut like a knife that cut threw a piece of butter. For them it was one more evidence that the engine not just explode... it was really cut off. In that moment Henry Rogers arrived. He weared his uniform and was totally pale in his face.

"Oh my god... you are okay. Good."

"You know about that what happend in the subway?" Spud asked confused.

"No... I mean... wait... what happend in the subway?" he asked and Spud repeat the whole story. "Oh my god... would you follow me, please?"

"What for?"

"Just trust me... yesterday I found out that you have something you shouldn't have. We go to the restroom..." he said and carefully Spud followed the wizard to the restrooms.

In the mens restroom Henry looked around to keep sure that they where alone in the restroom. It was quiet. Henry placed his trolley on a wall and put off his uniform-jacket. Spud start to feel afraid.

"What are you doing?" he asked scared.

"You don't have to be afraid. But I want that you know that I'm really sorry for that what I have to do now." Henry said and with a wink of his hand the door was locked. In the next moment he lift his hand and Spud was lift from his feets and start to fly threw the room. He start to scream in panic. But outside nobody could hear him.

"SHHH... Calm down... It will be painfull but you have to calm down!" Henry shouted and with another wink with his hands Spud slowly fly over the sinks.

Henry opened the faucet of one of them and put his hand on Spud's head. The next thing Spud knew was that he felt a horrible pain in his head. He screamed in pain and panic and tried to relieve from Henry's spell but he couldn't move. Instead he felt like something was pressing from inside his head and tried to come outside. The mirror over the sinks start to vibrate and the lights start to flimmer. Spud shut his eyes and continued screaming when he felt that something stinched out of his head and he was dropped on the sink-table. In fear Spud jumped off of the table and turned to Henry. His hands where full of blood as like the sink was full of blood. Spud was going to start to scream before he saw that what just came out of his head.

A maybe 3 inch long, brown and pink worm jumped out of the sink and jumped around in the room. Spud was scared and slowly realised that the worm was heading towards him...

He screamed again. Henry lift his hand and screamed two strange words... in that moment, the worm explode right in front of Spud's face...

Both breathed fast... the lights went off for a moment and switched on again... Blood dropped from Henry's hand and he start to wash himself. Spud was still shocked... There was a worm in his head... A WORM! Spud hold his head. He had a bloody wound on his back of head. Henry ripped out some towels out of the dispenser and hand them to Spud.

"W... w... w... what..." Spud began but couldn't talk.

"Shhh... calm down... that... what you saw... this worm... was a dark spell!" Henry explained and helped Spud to clean himself. "Whoever used this spell on you could see your dreams."

"Where... where you know that... this... thing was in my head?"

"I saw it on the video your friend made." Henry explained and cleaned up the mess with magic. After the sink was clean again, he used a spell to clean the blood out of thier clouthes and pulled out some towels of his trolley and pressed them on the wound off Spud's head. „You said that someone tried to kill you in the subway... I think they used that spell to find you. Does someone know about your ability, instead of your friend?"

"No! I told nobody!" Spud said and they left the restroom.

"I think,... someone does!"

Together they walked back to Trixie and the vampire.

"What happend?" she asked.

"He pulled out a magical-parasite of my head?" Spud said and shocked Trixie.

"Hhhm... you smell tasty!" the vampire said and went closer to Spud.

"Hey... be careful... you're a newborn... and we are not alone here!" Spud said and pushed the vampire away, softly.

"Okay... I want to tell you something. I could take you with me and get you to Greenland... I know there someone who..."

"Hey... stop stop stop..." Trixie said. „I won't go anywhere! What ever happens... we stay here! Here in New York. Till we know what happend!"

"Yes... we already know that the engine was cut off. We know that it was not an accident. We stay." Spud said. „I only have to avoid the subway!"

Everyone looked on Spud really worried. Threw his jacket and under his shirt they could see the big bruise, Spud got after his 'accident' in the subway.

"Spudinski... I think it will be the best when you go with him. Who knows what will happen..." Trixie said but Spud cut her off.

"NO! I tell you what we do now,... we go back to the shop! I was there... the intruders killed you after they stole something... I saw it! Trixie there is more... and we have to find out before the concil catches us..."

Trixie finally agreed and so Henry left the group. The next hour they talked with the vampire about thier evidence. They decide to present this to the magical-press first before telling the concil. Than they walked upstairs to the windows to see Henry leaving...

Henry meanwhile, sat in the right seat in the cockpit of the Oceanic Airlines Boeing 757. They prepared everything for take-off when the passengers arrived with a bus.

"You know... I went to this airline because I wanted to fly to... the Caribbean, or South America, or California maybe... but Greenland... we fly Ice-Freaks to Greenland..." the captain said but Henry didn't listen. "Hey... are you okay?"

"Hehm... oh... yes,... yes, I'm okay." he said and smiled friendly. "Just mad because Greenland! He.. he... he..."

Henry was nervous. Everyone was. Spud, Trixie and the vampire stood in the terminal and looked outside. The vampire just finished a call. "... okay... good! Thank you!..." he said and put his mobile back in his pocket. "I just talked with my 'maker'! He has conections! He will call the magical news-chanels and today afternoon everything will be prepared."

"Your maker? I thaught he attacked you!"

"Yes,... but he helped me after. And he apologized. And... he is a reporter for the biggest vampire channel in magical America."

"Oh... that's helpful." Spud said. "Let's hope that nothing bad happens before we can talk to the press. But we should stay together... just to keep sure..."

"Yeah... Oh look... there is Henry." Trixie said.

In the cockpit...

The both men prepared everything. A flight-attendant came in to hand a note.

"34 Passengers and 6 crew! In a plane that's built for 200!" the captain said mad. "The airline needs other charters!"

"We will come back with 180. So let's enjoy the flight." Henry said and the plane arrived the runway.

"Oceanic 4-4-5-5, you're clear for take off." the air-traffic-conroller in the tower said.

"Roger, Oceanic 4-4-5-5. Thank you!" Henry said and the captain put the two thrust levers to maximum.

The jet start to move... faster and faster the 80 tons of aluminum and steel raced over the runway.

"V-1" Henry said. Now they had to take off,... what ever happens. "Rotate!"

After he said that, the captain carefully pulled on the controller and the nose start to lift from the ground. But than it made... BANG!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

_**End of Chapter 9**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
